Newton County, Arkansas
Newton County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 8,330. The county seat is Jasper. Newton County is Arkansas's 46th county, formed on December 14, 1842, and named for Thomas W. Newton, an Arkansas Congressman. It is an alcohol prohibition or dry county. Newton County is part of the Harrison , AR Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Newton County residents were very divided during the Civil War, serving in both the Confederate and Union armies. John Cecil, who had earlier served as Newton County's sheriff, served as a Confederate Captain. Jasper blacksmith James R. Vanderpool (ca. 1832-1880) served as Captain of Union Company C, 1st Regiment Arkansas Infantry Volunteers, while farmer and teacher John McCoy (1820–1903) served as Captain of Union Company F, 1st Regiment Arkansas Infantry Volunteers. Many Newton County citizens served under each of these men, as well as in other units. As an example of how the war divided families, Confederate Captain Cecil's brother, Sam, served as a sergeant in Union Company D, 2nd Regiment Arkansas Cavalry Volunteers. Violence took a severe toll on the civilian population, and at one point, Captains McCoy and Vanderpool escorted 20 wagons of Unionist families from Newton County to Missouri to seek refuge.Lackey, Walter F. History of Newton County, Arkansas, Point Lookout, MO: S of O Press, 1950. Geography of the Buffalo National River in the early morning]] According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.3%) is water. Newton County lies almost entirely within the rugged Boston Mountain range of the Ozark Mountains where elevations exceed . The Buffalo National River, a popular destination for canoeing and recreation, runs through the county from west to east. Highway 7, which traverses the county from north to south, has been rated as one of the most scenic drives in the region. Major highways * U.S. Highway 65 * Arkansas Highway 7 * Arkansas Highway 16 * Arkansas Highway 21 * Arkansas Highway 43 * Arkansas Highway 74 * Arkansas Highway 123 Adjacent counties *Boone County (north) *Searcy County (east) *Pope County (southeast) *Johnson County (south) *Madison County (west) *Carroll County (northwest) National protected areas * Buffalo National River (part) * Ozark National Forest (part) * Upper Buffalo Wilderness Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 8,608 people, 3,500 households, and 2,495 families residing in the county. The population density was 4/km² (10/sq mi), one of the most sparse among county populations in Arkansas. There were 4,316 housing units at an average density of 5 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 99.29% White, 0.00% Black or African American, 0.56% Native American, 0.06% Asian, 0.00% Pacific Islander, 0.09% from other races, and 0.00% from two or more races. 0.00% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,500 households out of which 32.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.00% were married couples living together, 7.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.70% were non-families. 26.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 24.90% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 25.00% from 25 to 44, 27.60% from 45 to 64, and 14.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 102.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $24,756, and the median income for a family was $30,134. Males had a median income of $22,406 versus $17,654 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,788. About 15.70% of families and 20.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.80% of those under age 18 and 16.90% of those age 65 or over. Native residents of Newton County were interviewed in 1970 for research being done by a doctoral student at the University of Arkansas in Fayetteville. A Ph.D. degree was awarded to Bethany K. Dumas in May 1971 after she completed "A Study of the Dialect of Newton County, Arkansas." Results are discussed in two of her published articles/chapters: “The Morphology of Newton County, Arkansas: An Exercise in Studying Ozark Dialect,” Mid–South Folklore 3 (1975), 115–125, and “Southern Mountain English” Chapter 5 of The Workings of Language, ed. R. S. Wheeler, Westport, CT, and London: Praeger, 1999, 67-79. Attractions 24 Hours of Horseshoe Hell (24HHH) is an annual rock-climbing competition held at Horseshoe Canyon Ranch in Newton County."Rock Climbing." www.horseshoecanyonduderanch.com. Retrieved September 8, 2014. Using difficulty ratings based on the Yosemite Decimal System, teams of two attempt to climb as many routes as possible in 24 hours. The sandstone walls of the canyon has over 411 established routes. The event was first held in 2006, and was rated by ''Climbing'' magazine as one of the most difficult endurance events in the nation.Robinson, Bob. "Rock around the clock: Crag climbers put themselves through 24 Hours of Horseshoe Hell." Arkansas Democrat-Gazette, October 21, 2013. 6E.Hewitt, Andrew. "UPDATED: Rave Reviews and Sleepless Sending at 24 Hours of Horseshoe Hell." www.rockandice.com, October 10, 2013. Retrieved September 8, 2014. Communities City *Jasper (county seat) Town *Western Grove Unincorporated communities *Bass *Ben Hur *Compton *Deer *Fallsville *Hasty *Marble Falls *Mossville *Mount Judea *Piercetown *Parthenon *Ponca *Vendor *Wayton Townships See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Newton County, Arkansas References External links * Map of Newtown County from the U. S. Census Bureau * Map of Newton County from the Encyclopedia of Arkansas * Newton County entry in the Encyclopedia of Arkansas * Jasper/Newton County Chamber of Commerce * Newton County Historical Society * Newton County Scrap book * 24 Hours of Horseshoe Hell * Newton County Sheriff Category:Newton County, Arkansas Category:1842 establishments in Arkansas Category:Settlements established in 1842 Category:Harrison, Arkansas micropolitan area